It's Cold In Here
by eloquentfever
Summary: In which Sebastian Smythe and Chandler Kiehl try to help an eating disordered Finn from killing himself with tragic results. Finnbandler-esque.
1. Chandler's Observation

_these chapters average about like 1000-1500 words (nearly wrote calories here). okay, so one thing i do have to mention is that this is yet again ED fiction. i swear that if ED was a genre, i'd have owned it by now. but oh well. don't like - don't read. can be triggering. so hereby i introduce to you some Finnbandler. :) Sarah wanted Finn to be a binger/restrictor and then slowly descend downwards to anorexia nervosa, which i will do right here. cheers!_

* * *

1

* * *

"Hey, if you two are done making out, I'd like to remind you that I'm on break right now, and I'm not looking forward to serving up some high school reject his low-fat latte."

Chandler pulled apart from Sebastian the minute he heard Sally's voice. He flushed nearly immediately, looking up only to see Sebastian lick his upper lip rather tastefully.

They were grinding against each other in the back. Dark green aprons, black polo shirts, and black trousers aside, they were too erect for two boys that were supposedly on the job. Chandler can feel a hickey forming and what frustrated him that he can tell that Sebastian was too pleased at fact that he coaxed Chandler into this.

The blonde knew it was a bad idea, but it wasn't so bad when those moist lips were pressed so softly against Chandler's lips.

The blonde may not be as much of a sexual addict as Sebastian was, but as far as he was concerned, Sebastian can turn any boy into a sex hungry fiend – which was fine in the comfort of their own apartment bedroom but not on the job...the job that Sebastian took only to taunt Chandler with how perfect he looked even with their unfashionable uniforms. Sebastian did nothing but seduce customers, and make Chandler jealous. Of course, this elected the response that the brunette wanted – a very demanding Chandler that liked to mark what was his just as much as Sebastian liked to remind the world that he owned a certain blonde's ass.

Chandler fastened the buttons on his polo shirt, as his cheeks coloured lightly at the thought of Sally catching him so close with Sebastian. Now, the rumours would never stop. The five-foot-nine blonde's flush was fainter now, as he turned to fix his hair in the mirror that was in front of him. The blonde can smell coffee a mile away. He turned to Sebastian that was just leaning against the wall. "No regrets?" the brunette asked, with a smirk.

"I hate you," the blonde finally decided which only made Sebastian erupt into melodic laughter. "Seriously, Sebastian, at work?"

"Why the hell do you think I got a job?" the brunette asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not because I need the money as much as I want to strip you down across the counter on the days that you close, and fuck you until your ass is raw and red."

Chandler paused for a few moments, hating that Sebastian's words was only making the problem worse. He hated being turned on during the job. He hated that Sebastian was in his job. He'd gone from being highly productive to grabbing Sebastian by that collar of his and pulling him into the supplies room only to make out with him as hard as possible. Sebastian knew what kind of response he'd elect from Chandler – the frustration, the need for fucking – hell; it was why he got the job in the first place.

"This one's for good luck," Sebastian leaned down, pressing his lips against Chandler's cheek.

Chandler had calmed slightly. The kiss was delicate enough. Chandler had then disappeared into the counter, sexual frustrations forgotten as he had gotten towards his customer just to give him the most beaming smile he could. He was glad the counter was tall enough that it hid his lower body completely – else he'd be in trouble already. The boy before him was ridiculously tall – a bit taller than Sebastian probably now that he thought about it, and he looked like a teddy bear. He was built nicely. Just the right size, not too thin, but not too big. One thing that Chandler did notice was how prominent the boy's collarbones were, and how bony his hands were. He wasn't sick-looking or even thin for that manner. Average size, average weight. He wore a light blue button-down with the sleeves pulled upwards, a black vest and dark pants.

He looked rather attractive actually. Chandler smiled at him. "What would you like to order, sir?"

"Hey," the boy's voice was soft. He sounded dejected, which made Chandler's heart hurt him slightly. He didn't know why but he just didn't like how quiet he sounded – then again, Chandler was so sensitive as well. He can just ignore it. "I want like a grande skinny latte. I told the chick but she told me she was off or something?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, Sally. She's off to lunch break. Don't worry, I'll make your grande skinny latte right now," Chandler grabbed a grande paper cup from the stack he had, along with a big black marker. "Name?"

"Finn."

Finn. That was a nice name, Chandler idly thought as he turned to make the latte. He really didn't like it when people ordered their beverage in skinny. It just felt to him like they were weight conscious as far as he was concerned, and he didn't like the thought of that. He glanced back at Finn, whom looked honestly exhausted. He had put the lid on the drink he had absentmindedly made, along with its cardboard slip.

Honestly, Chandler didn't think he'd see him again in his life. He watched Finn leave without much glancing back. He just looked tired.

"Oh no," Chandler heard Sebastian call out from where he stood by the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest with a shake of his head. "That's your 'I feel bad now' look. I know that look far too well, Chan."

Chandler looked up to stare at Sebastian with a purse on his lips. "Did you see him?"

"Yeah, Hudson," Chandler was sort of relieved and glad that Sebastian had known about Finn, because he wanted to know more about him in all honesty. "He lost a shit tonne of weight. Last time I saw him, he was about to blow his top."

"Bassie!" Chandler glared at Sebastian, but this confirmed Chandler's suspicions – was the ravenette weight-conscious? He didn't know.

The thought left his mind for a moment, as he caught Sebastian grabbing a lollipop from their inventory, and using it as a weapon of seduction.

Chandler shook his head, annoyed at the brunette. He was making it impossible for Chandler to do his job, especially with how he was staring at him – almost as if he wanted nothing more to do than ravish him as well. It was making Chandler want to accidentally spill something on the brunette to get him to go away. "I really hate you. I really, really hate you."

Just before Sebastian had disappeared in the back again and thus, leaving Chandler to work all alone – which was not an usual situation, he winked towards the blonde. "You can show me how bad that hate is when we go home."

Chandler Kiehl sighed deeply. He really, really hated Sebastian Smythe sometimes.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	2. Chandler's Night

2

* * *

"That boy," Chandler began asking, watching Sebastian lift his eyes up from the sandwich he was eating as they drove their way to their shoebox apartment. Sebastian never really worked, but rarely ate his lunch at work for some reason even though he came to work fully intending on it. "That boy that was in the shop today – the one with black hair, the pale one, with brown eyes? The one who you said lost a lot of weight?"

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked, sounding a little suspicious. Chandler didn't doubt the reasons for why Sebastian was so suspicious. The blonde was too focused on this one customer that seemed to have caught his eye what with the light pallor to his skin and the darkness in his eyes. "What about him?"

Chandler's stomach slightly dropped, and he found himself pursing his lips together. He didn't know how to explain such things to Sebastian. His fascination to Finn seemed like a cause for suspicion. "He looks lonely."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Chandler's statement. "Do you want to go blow him?"

Chandler sighed. Sebastian felt the need to insult Finn to claim his territory. The blonde tried to focus his attention on the road rather than glancing back and forth towards Sebastian, as it was rush hour and anything could happen that would ensure they didn't go home safely. "Bassie, don't be difficult."

"Why are you so fucking focused on Hudson all of a sudden?" Sebastian's voice was laced with venom, as he took another bite out of his sandwich. He ate angrily, and turned to one side just so he wouldn't have to stare at Chandler.

The blonde knew that Sebastian must be thinking of the worst possible scenarios. He knew Sebastian too much for him to know that the brunette must be fishing for every single negativity that came with Chandler's fascination, that he was going to leave him for Finn, that he found Finn more appealing in a sexual and emotional sense. He can nearly see those thoughts in those hard green eyes that were hardening with every second.

"Bassie, I don't even know him," he decided to finally say. "I just..."

Chandler looked back at the road, slightly relieved that there weren't an army of cars around him anymore, and that the traffic was lighter. "I can't stand the thought of anyone being hurt, Sebastian. You _know_ me for that. It's not that I'm interested in breaking our relationship because I think that he's better or prettier or anything – like I said, I don't even know him."

Sebastian seemed to chuckle lightly, and the blonde knew that he had at least gotten to him. "With a catch like you, God knows I have the right to be concerned that someone's gonna snatch you from my hands, you know?"

He winked at Chandler, whom now fully flushed at Sebastian's wording towards him. "I guess," he offered a very soft smile towards him. "What's in that sandwich?" he suddenly asked, watching Sebastian take another bite out of it.

Sebastian snorted lightly, indicating that Chandler should've known what was in the sandwich. "Guess."

"Did you make it at home?" Sebastian gave Chandler a look that made the blonde laugh. The last time Sebastian tried to assemble a sandwich, the entire kitchenette they had in their apartment was a mess, and Sebastian somehow managed to split a frying pan in half (what he was doing with a frying pan was not something that Chandler wanted to know at all as far as he was concerned. "Oh, okay, so you didn't make it at home because last time you did, you basically got sent to the ER? So, let's see...one of those places that sell like six or twelve inch subs. Blimpie, because it's closer to us than Subway, which is just a bit further down but if I know you, it isn't worth the effort."

"You got that right, babe." Sebastian murmured, before taking another mouthful. "The Philly steak thing."

"Oh," Chandler would've guessed that. The day that Sebastian Smythe would order a vegetable-based sub was the day that vegetarian Chandler Kiehl would eat meat. They were complete opposites when it came to diet to say the least. "I can make you a sandwich you know."

"Last time you made me a sandwich, you snuck in lettuce," Sebastian looked unhappy about that, and Chandler laughed as he shook his head. They were at the apartment right now, and Chandler saw Sebastian wrap whatever was left of his sandwich and toss it out in the garbage can just outside of their complex.

Chandler sighed. There was one habit that he couldn't stand about Sebastian was how he'd waste food just so mindlessly. If he didn't like a plate, he had no problem scraping it down the drain. If he decided he was done with something, he just threw it out. The brunette did not have any leftovers at all. "You could've left that for tomorrow! It wouldn't have gotten stale or anything."

"Chan, forgot the week – when do I ever eat the same sandwich within a month?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Come on, babe, you end up getting rid of the thing anyway. I know that it's whatever – ethically or morally or something wrong with you, but if you want, I'd let you finish it off. Problem with that is that you put lettuce in your sandwiches and I'm sure as hell not putting some seaweed whatever into mine just so you can finish mine when I don't want it."

The blonde sighed deeply. Sebastian had him questioning his vegetarianism all the time. They walked inside, and Chandler was just happy to take off that disgusting green apron that they had to wear. He suddenly had a distaste for Starbucks ever since he had to parade around in their ugly apron. He threw that off firstly, kicking off his shoes, before taking the apron into his hands. He wondered if he was going to do anything today, or if he was just going to lounge all day long in his pyjamas in front of the television with Sebastian sitting on his laptop for most of the day like they usually did when they came back home.

He decided that he probably wasn't doing anything. He took a long shower, and then slipped into some fuzzy, fluffy white pyjamas with pretty pictures of monkeys and bananas littering the fabric. Now, he was ready to just sit down and relax. By the time he slipped into the room, he found Sebastian sitting on his spot in the couch, and on Facebook. He rolled his eyes. Typical. The blonde had collapsed towards the brunette, placing his head against the boy's shoulder. Sebastian already had some cartoons on – which were quite distracting to say the least.

"Chan," Sebastian called out, causing the blonde to look up at him, before Sebastian placed the laptop on the blonde's lap. "I'm going out."

It took a few moments to realise that Sebastian had only changed into something more dressier. It was probably something for his Father's business if Sebastian was in full tuxedo mode. He looked quite tasteful actually. His suit had a nice American cut, very sleek black, and he wore a maroon red tie with it, and a pair of shiny brown loafers. He was amazed at how polished Sebastian can look when he wanted to be. His hair was neater than this morning's mess, but still technically Sebastian's hair.

"My Father's hosting a dinner, and he wants me to be there," Sebastian explained, and Chandler nodded his head, knowing that things between Sebastian and Jean were complicated right now. Sebastian leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the blonde's lips before leaving. Then Chandler was left alone with Tom and Jerry and a Facebook page.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	3. Chandler's Analysis

3

* * *

Finn Hudson's Facebook page was interesting enough to keep Chandler's mind preoccupied for a while. He sounded friendly based on the excessive amounts of comments and pictures he had, but Sebastian had caught what he meant when he said that Finn had dropped a lot of weight. The earlier photos – 2009 to be exact. He was a bit pudgy, but it was adorable baby fat that made Chandler want to pinch his cheek. He had a little fat around his stomach, but it mostly showed in his face. As Chandler looked year after year, his weightstarted to drop because as the years had gone by he'd looked thinner in the photo, and the most recent ones made him look so sad, but the comments made on the photos weren't telling him that. They didn't tell him that he looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in a while. They didn't tell him that he'd lost his colour in his cheeks, or that his eyes were duller.

It made Chandler feel really uncomfortable, but the most recent picture, which was taken today was just about the worst, and it was the condition that Chandler saw Finn in. He was just outside of Starbucks, just straight after Chandler had given him his drink, standing beside another boy with a Mohawk that was holding a drink from Caribou coffee, that was just about their opposite. It showed really clearly how drawn out and tired he was to Chandler, yet the comments section didn't show that at all. Chandler was a little bit surprised to see Kurt commenting on the picture. He scanned through the comments, and realised that they were a practical debate about Caribou and Starbucks.

Kurt, of course, preferred Caribou. Chandler was giggling as he thought of Kurt looking up the calories on one of their turtle mochas and then deciding that he was skipping the next few meals he was going to have. He liked just remembering small things about Kurt sometimes. He really wanted to be his friend more so than love interest. The pick-up lines made Kurt happy, so he kept on using them. He was aware of the situation soon afterwards, because Chandler had gone to New York for a few months, bumped into Kurt, and they had coffee. They kept in touch more or less ever since, and Blaine didn't have to know about that because Kurt and Blaine were not an item anymore. He still felt as if he was a part in their break-up somehow.

The thought made him sick now. It made his heart sink to the bottom of his chest, and he felt the need to break something into pieces. He got that disgusting sinking feeling every single time he thought about it. With that, he thought of Kurt, and then he smiled when Kurt was shocked at how tall he'd grown in the last couple of years. Chandler honestly hadn't seen the growth until his Mother, Charlotte, mentioned it, and in all honesty, he didn't know how he could miss gaining three inches of height. He didn't know how height worked out, considering last time he did measure his height was when he was about two years younger. Huh. Maybe it was true and some people really do grow around their early twenties.

He actually missed being short and adorable sometimes but with Sebastian, he can be short and adorable all he wanted. Now, that he thought about it, standing next to Finn as well. He shook his head. He didn't even know Finn. He didn't know why he was so fascinated by him, why he was so alarmed at the grey pallor in his skin or the soft dullness in his eyes. Speaking of Kurt, he was actually calling him now. Speak of the fabulously fashionable devil, and he will call you and release you from your own boredom.

He picked up the phone as he muted the episode of Tom and Jerry that was on, one of those episodes where they headed off towards the beach.

"Hi!" Chandler called out enthusiastically. "How are you, Kurtie?"

Kurt's laugh met his ear almost immediately and he felt himself nearly wanting to throw up because Kurt sounded so sweet and lovely. He honestly felt his heart twist and flutter in his chest. He'd never seen Kurt as a love interest. He would never be able to adjust to the brunette's eyes, or hair, or anything about him. Besides, he was more of an idol he just wanted to worship, like an older brother that Chandler aspired to be secretly. Speaking of older brother, last he heard – his older brother managed to snag Kurt to snog so that was out of his hands.

"You're far too optimistic for me, Chandler," he can nearly see Kurt's smile over the phone. "It's rather refreshing actually. Your brother's a handful in all honesty. Adam is being quite annoying with his kettle corn."

"He _loves_ kettle corn," Chandler chirped cheerfully. His eyes than landed on his laptop screen and he wondered if he should ask Kurt about Finn's mysterious weight loss that had been happening over the years and if Kurt was aware of it. He felt a knot tie in his stomach all of a sudden. He wasn't so sure about mentioning it at all, but at the same time, he felt compelled to.

"Hey, Kurt," his voice was a little softer than usual.

"Honey, is everything okay? You sound kinda dull," he loved how concerned Kurt can be when the time came. It felt impossible for Kurt to not note Finn's condition. Another glimpse at Finn's Facebook had Kurt listed as his stepbrother, causing Chandler to raise his eyebrow. He wondered why he didn't notice that before.

Chandler swallowed the saliva forming in his mouth. "Uh, Kurt, your stepbrother, Finn?"

"How do you know Finn?" Kurt sounded genuinely curious, and Chandler didn't want to make anything sound too unusual.

Chandler looked back at the page and decided that the easiest thing to do was to say the truth. "Kurt, I work in Starbucks, so I saw him come in to order a low-fat latte and he looked really tired and withdrawn. I'm wondering if everything's alright with him? He just doesn't look okay to me."

A fit of silence made Chandler's heart race. He didn't like silence when it came to phone calls. He didn't like silence in real life, but with a phone call, it was a million times more worrying and it left Chandler meaninglessly nervous for the response that he was going to get.

"He's fine," Kurt sounded uncertain himself. He can nearly see Kurt shift uncomfortably, nervous and doubtful himself.

Chandler then chose to add on. "He lost a lot of weight," he managed to finally say. "Sebastian told me that he used to weigh more and he showed me and I agree." He was nearly going to see 'he used to be fatter' and that made his cheeks flush into a rubicund colour as heat found its way to his face.

"Oh," it sounded to Kurt like it was actual news. "Well, um, I am aware that he's lost weight, but that's nearly expected. Carole had to swap using enormous lashings of butter and cream into her foods after my Father's heart attack, so it's a bit obvious that he's lost weight from that. Finn would eat whatever is in front of him, may it be a huge plateful of pasta, or a bowl of oatmeal, and Carole did change around Finn's food as well."

"Oh," Chandler then hurt Kurt tell him to swap the channel towards Project Runaway, and that was what had happened. Kurt had gone onto a full on rant about it, whilst Chandler was sitting there, doubting every single statement that Kurt had said for some reason. It just didn't seem likely. Chandler was about twenty-one years old, and according to Facebook, Finn was about twenty.

What twenty year old boy would still be living off his Mother's food?

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	4. Chandler's Encounter

4

* * *

Chandler didn't think that he'd see him again, but when he did, he smiled. It was a month since he'd last seen him. The ravenette didn't look as dull, and had more colour in his cheeks than last time he saw him. Chandler noted him asking for the same order as last time and realised that Finn would probably always order the same thing.

He was half-focusing on making the order and half-focusing on Finn. This time, he was wearing a thick, navy blue hoodie which made Chandler's stomach churn. It was so hot outside that he was sweating in his polo shirt and apron combo even indoors. The good thing was that the two times that Finn seemed to come around in were times where they had little customers, which was surprising considering that the rest of the times, the cafe was bombarded with a zillion customers on an hourly basis.

"Here's your order, Finn," he was still not used to saying the name.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you like remember my name from that one time I came here?" the ravenette now looked suspicious.

Chandler's heart stopped, but he fished for the perfect excuse as to why, without mentioning the avid stalking he had been doing. "I'll explain," the blonde murmured. "Hold on a bit – Sebastian! Get your butt over here, and take the cashier!"

"Why the hell would I be taking the—"Sebastian stepped outside, and met with Finn's eyes only before snorting. "Fine," he moved toward the cashier only to take the next order they had.

Chandler slipped out of the counter and towards the confused tall ravenette. Chandler felt like a child next to him, a child because of his height and slighter frame standing next to Finn. Finn honestly looked like he'd gained weight – a _lot_ of weight, but how much weight can one person gain in four weeks? He apparently didn't want to ask without seeming rude. The ravenette just about _barely_ knew him. "I'm one of Kurt's friends – your stepbrother, Kurt? He talks about you sometimes."

Part of that was a lie. Kurt hadn't brought up Finn once until Chandler had mentioned him. He'd brought up his Father countless of times, and Chandler always assumed that he lived alone with his Father, but apparently that wasn't the case at all. Now, that Chandler had mentioned Finn, he was brought up quite a few times in earlier phone calls, and he explained things about Carole and Finn. Chandler listened intently to the story, as Kurt started from the beginning – the crush he had on Finn, introducing their parents, the wedding, Finn's hesitation and so forth.

"Oh," Finn rubbed his neck. "Dude, don't you have to work?"

"I can take a break," Chandler announced a bit too loudly, and Sebastian sighed. The brunette hated working, but Chandler wanted a little talk. "Come on, we can walk outside and go for like ice-cream or something and I'll explain more."

Finn snorted. "Do I look like I need any ice-cream?" he sounded a bit angry, but he shook his head. "It's cool. Let's go."

Chandler was amazed at how trusting Finn was. If someone came up to Chandler with that proposal, he'd be more than a bit sceptic as to why. The blonde and ravenette had left the cafe, and Finn was sipping his latte. He wanted to ask him if he even liked it, but resisted the urge to.

"What did you mean when you said that?" Chandler's voice was soft.

Finn snorted. "I've just been on this like... 'Look at me I'm poor and sad' sort of way for a while. I just got pissed off easily and snapped, 'cause I'm not sure if you remember how I looked like last time, but I was like a lot thinner and now I'm a lot fatter. I look like a beached whale or something." He rubbed his neck, not meeting Chandler's eyes. Chandler knew that particular trick, because Sebastian did it quite a bit: he did it because of shame. "I'm sorry, man. You don't even know me and I'm just like unloading onto you."

"Well, people don't know their therapist really well before they unload to them, so it's okay," Chandler warmly offered a smile before adding on. "I noticed the weight gain, but it's not that bad. I think you look better with the weight on. Last time you came in, you looked sort of unhealthy - like you hadn't eaten or slept in a while. It was really worrying, which is another reason why I remembered your name."

"Huh," Finn honestly looked shocked at that knowledge. "You care too much about people. I can tell already."

Chandler flushed. Yeah, he knew that about him quite well and in all honesty, he didn't mind it. "Yeah," his voice was soft. They took a turn and ended up straight into Baskin Robbins. Chandler can already tell that he was eying the ice-cream and frozen yoghurt concoctions with heart-shaped eyes. There was so much to choose from and Chandler wanted to eat it all. He had finally decided on cotton candy, and had looked at Finn with soft, blue eyes. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Finn shook his head. "Yeah," his voice was soft. Chandler was suddenly afraid of what this may mean. It seemed like the ravenette was being too harsh on himself, and his weight.

Chandler watched him walk towards a table. He inspected Finn's figure – he had a bit of a belly that probably spilled over his jeans as far as he can tell. The top of his arms were bigger than usual, his collarbones were less prominent and so were his hands. He thought that Finn looked absolutely adorable now that he was inspecting him, like a boy that couldn't shake off his baby fat. Fat did not come to mind when he came to describe Finn. His face was softer now with the extra pudge. He looked more adorable and Mummy's boy-like than usual.

"You look so cute," Chandler finally announced, as he sat down with his ice-cream. He flushed immediately afterwards.

Finn laughed. "You know," he rubbed his neck. "That would've bothered me from before, but I'm less like homophobic now. I'm guessing you're gay or something? It's cool if you are, and cool if you're not. I'm okay with gay people now. Not that you aren't—"

"Yeah," Chandler just wanted to cut Finn from ranting. "I'm gay. I think it's pretty obvious."

"It's never obvious," Finn offered a soft smile towards Chandler. "I think people just say that it's obvious. I know some pretty girly guys that still choose to make out with chicks, and some pretty tough guys that like dick. I think that's the thing about going from state to state and meeting new people all the time – you get to see stuff that nobody else knows. It's pretty cool."

"Did you ever kiss a boy?" Chandler asked, raising an eyebrow towards Finn.

"No," Finn's cheeks slightly coloured. "Never thought about it, but dude, if I would, I could. I think you're like together with Sebastard though, so that's cool, and I don't think that Smythe is a bastard because he's gay or anything – he is actually a bastard."

"He's better now," Chandler found a need to defend his current boyfriend before he nodded his head. "I would totally kiss you, but I have to do it with Sebastian looking at me. He doesn't mind me kissing other boys as long as I'm doing it in front of him."

"Oh, that makes sense," Finn had announced, sipping from his latte. Chandler wondered if it was cold then or so. Finn was absolutely cute, the cutest thing that Chandler had ever seen to be honest and he was so attracted to him all of a sudden now that he was so close towards him. Now that the ravenette brought up kissing, all Chandler wanted to do was press his lips against Finn's. He knew he was a good kisser. He just wanted Finn to know it too.

Chandler wanted to shake his head. He only knew Finn for a very short time, and this was their first sort of meeting when they were actually talking in. He didn't want to make it too awkward.

"Hey, what's your name?" Finn flushed when he asked, as if he was supposed to know the blonde's name all along.

"Chandler," the blonde announced. "Chandler Kiehl."

"That's a nice name," Finn finally decided. "Nice to meet you, Chandler. How old are you?"

"Guess."

Finn furrowed his eyebrow. "Like sixteen."

"What?" Chandler raised an eyebrow. "I'm twenty-one!" he exclaimed, and Finn honestly looked shocked at that. Chandler knew he didn't look like his age at all – he had a very friendly, childish look to his face that made others think that he was younger than he actually was. People always guessed him to be around the fifteen to seventeen year mark for some reason. Not quite grown up yet sort of face.

"Wow," Finn shook his head. "Wow," he added on. "You're like as old as Kurt."

"Yeah," Chandler nodded his head, and although he knew the answer to the question, "How old are you?"

"Twenty," Finn finally announced, rubbing his hip as he drank from his latte still. It mustn't have been cold if he was able to wait all this time and still drink it. "People think I look seventeen or something for some reason. I think its cause I have like a chubby face. Anyway, I'm sorta looking for a job right now. I was supposed to be studying for some teaching degree, but I sort of failed at that, so I'm like...just sitting in my Mother's home doing nothing half the time. It's sorta distressing because Kurt's like doing everything and I'm stuck here doing nothing."

"I can get you a job," Chandler finally announced, smiling warmly. "Depends on what you want, but like the only reason I'm in Starbucks is because I'm trying to study for a teaching degree myself, and I don't have any other options that are part-time but if you're looking for something more fulltime...I can talk to Sebastian, because Sebastian's Dad is like—"

"You can get me a job at Smythe Industrials?" that was all that Finn had hear, and Chandler smiled before nodding his head. Finn had gotten up only to hug him as tightly as he could, practically squeezing the oxygen out of Chandler's chest. "Dude, I'm like – wow! You really won't regret it! Um...I'll give you my number now. Alright?"

Chandler honestly didn't think that he could've heard a statement that can make him happier at that moment.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	5. Chandler's Worry

5

* * *

Finn and Chandler had been keeping in close contact. One thing that Chandler had realised about Finn Hudson was that it was very, very easy to make him laugh and when he thought of Finn laughing, it brought a smile to the blonde's face. He loved talking to Finn. Finn didn't like texting as much, so the blonde made quite a few calls to him here and there.

Now, it was actually eight am, and Chandler had answered a call to Finn whilst looking through the cupboards. "I feel like I'm hunting down for food in all honesty. What should I have for breakfast? I'm feeling like a huge yummy croissant, but I can rarely find croissants that have enough cheese in them."

"Dude, if that's your problem, cut the croissant and put the cheese there yourself. Like gouda in croissants is really good," Chandler loved and loathed it when Finn talked about food, simply because it sent Chandler's mind in a spin. He was wondering what Finn was having for breakfast, as he bit his lip. The ravenette can always lie, but the blonde had figured out a while ago that he was as horrible of a liar as Sebastian was. "What are you having for breakfast?"

"Like a shake thing," the blonde's stomach was churning when Finn responded with that answer. "It's like vanilla."

Chandler wondered if Finn was talking about one of those meal replacement shakes, or if they were vanilla milkshakes. He wanted to ask questions, but he can't hide his prying mind away from the ravenette easily. It was obvious to him that if he was asking too many questions about Finn's diet, it would sound like an interrogation and that was not something that Chandler wanted Finn to feel. He looked over the counter. The counter was a bit dirty, so he'd have to clean it. He can nearly tell that Sebastian accidentally spilled some form of alcohol on it yesterday when he was drunk.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Chandler's tone was light. He didn't want Finn to think that the blonde was being too suspicious of his eating habits already or something like that and stop telling him what he was eating all together. That thought made Chandler feel sick. He felt like he had to know what Finn was eating at all times, to be validated that he was eating properly and sleeping properly.

"Nah," Finn sounded so okay with it. "Mr Schue gave me a job offer too. I don't know which one to take. The one that Sebastian gave me was really shiny, but Mr Schue's given me a good offer too, and I talked it out with them. Mr Schue was cool with me just attending Glee practice and helping him out with marking after school and stuff, as his assistant. I think someone swayed Figgins though 'cause usually, he would be looking for degrees and stuff, but Will told him that since I'm not actually teaching anyone that it's cool. I'm just helping with marking especially since Spanish is not hard to mark – like English or something. It's just right or wrong sort of thing, so he's cool with it. I talked to Mr Jean Smythe too, and he said that he was okay with me starting at four and ending somewhere at midnight. I thought that was okay so that's how I'm doing it I guess."

Chandler's eyes widened. "Wouldn't you be overworked?"

"I need the money," for what? Dealing with drugs? The blonde was feeling a bit overwhelmed by this. He hardly doubted that this was about the money. It was about him being either indecisive or feeling like he had to prove something – both weren't hard options with Finn.

"No, you don't," Chandler's voice was soft.

"Look," Finn's voice was curt and it was obvious to him that the ravenette knew that the blonde wasn't going to fall for anything less than the truth. "I just...need to prove something."

"What?" Chandler's voice was softer then.

Finn obviously was reluctant to tell. "I don't know," of course, he did. He knew his logic better than anyone. He just didn't want to tell at all. This was something that was deeply personal, and Chandler can tell as well. "I'll tell you – just not now, okay? Not now."

"Okay," Chandler was still uncertain about whole ordeal.

"And Chan?" Finn called out, voice a little louder than usual. "Thanks."

Chandler thought that was a weird thing to say. All the blonde had done was answer the ravenette's calls over the course of several weeks. He didn't do anything else, and he hadn't even made up another meeting for them to see each other. And oh, Chandler was in the mood for ice-cream. He hoped they can see each other before Chandler had to go to college next week, then he didn't know what time he'd be available for. The thought made him a bit queasy now that he thought about it. He loved answering Finn's calls whenever he could. "For what?"

"For caring," and before Chandler can say anything to that, the ravenette added on. "Gotta go. My Mom wants me to like help her find her earrings and stuff and her earrings are pretty small and sort of tend to camouflage 'cause they're in a dull colour. Bye, dude."

"Bye," Chandler said before ending the call and then looking back down at the counter. He found something to wet and wipe the counters with. He might have to clean the entire apartment out. There were stains in places that Chandler didn't think was possible. He looked back at their little living room – the maroon couch they always sat on looked a little dull and worn-out already. The carpets had little globs and stains around. The table had a thousand things mismatched onto it, and there were shoes just about everywhere. Chandler honestly didn't think he wanted to see another pair in his life.

Just as Chandler had gone to picking up a pair of shoes so that he can align them against the wall, the door opened up only to be slammed a few seconds afterwards. Chandler Kiehl looked up only to meet an angry Sebastian's face, whom was staring down at his loafers and throwing them across towards the pile of shoes that Chandler had been working on. A fleet of concern and confusion hit Chandler all at once. "Bassie? Is everything okay?"

"Why? Aren't you glued to Hudson on your phone anymore? Surprising," Sebastian snorted under his breath, and walked towards the kitchenette only to reach for a bottle of champagne he kept in the upper cabinet. He didn't even bother with getting a glass. He just opened up the cork, and threw it across the room. He was planning on drinking whatever was left of it, and whatever was left of it was still an egregious amount.

"Stop!" Chandler didn't want Sebastian to start drinking. "Don't you dare, Bassie. Don't you dare."

"Oh," Sebastian laughed. "Go back to blowing your other boyfriend. I'm done with this."

To Chandler, it was slightly obvious that it wasn't Finn that was getting Sebastian worked up as he hadn't brought up how annoyed he was from before. Chandler watched Sebastian walk towards the doorway. He stood in front of it, but the brunette was angry enough to push Chandler away. It was slightly forceful, and the brunette left the apartment complex without another word. Chandler can go after him, but that would actually make the problem worse from trial and error. Chandler shook his head to himself. Was Sebastian actually annoyed by Finn and his' conversations or was it actually something else that was getting under the brunette's skin?

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	6. Chandler's Hesitation

6

* * *

Chandler was really, really sickeningly worried right now. Three days had passed without the blonde ever having caught sight of the brunette. Chandler was honestly going to bed crying. Sebastian was ignoring all calls. All the blonde did know was that Sebastian must have fucked up pretty hard if he was scared to come home. Even though Sebastian was angry at Finn, the blonde couldn't be angry at the ravenette for just being himself, for needing someone to talk to.

Speaking of the ravenette, he was sitting on the couch now, decked in incredibly baggy, bulky clothing and looking a little guilty himself. "You sure he's not like pissed off at me?"

"I think he's more so pissed off at me," Chandler explained, shaking his head. "I don't think that you're the problem. I think something else happened to him or—"

As Chandler was frantically worrying about where Sebastian was, he heard a knock on the door before the very brunette walked inside. He looked tired, drawn-out, like he hadn't slept in a while. His eyes were primarily bloodshot and his movement showed how sluggish he was.

"Dude!" Finn called out rather shocked at his state and his appearance. "Where were you? Chandler was like...dying over you or something. He was like insanely worried or—"

"Did you check your Facebook?" Sebastian asked. Almost immediately did Chandler look at his Facebook application where Sebastian had sent him a message exactly thirty minutes after the brunette had left on that very day that Sebastian had left with a champagne bottle explaining something about how he had to go home because his Mother was around. From what Chandler knew, his Mother was rarely there. The woman was a model that was constantly on the move and was thus, rarely home.

It explained the lack of sleep. From what the blonde remembered, Sebastian constantly complained about the woman's snoring leaving him awake, and he often had to stay in the same room as her because she was rarely there so they didn't quite have a room for her yet. She didn't like to sleep alone so they slept in the guest room together, Sebastian on one bed and her on the other. All of the memories and facts and figures came rushing into Chandler's mind. They were sharp and vivid, and he can remember Sebastian telling him everything about his Mother.

"I'm going to bed," Sebastian sluggishly replied.

"I guess I'm sorry," Chandler had told Finn before giggling softly.

"Bed sounds good," Finn had stated, and that was when Chandler had realised how tired Finn looked like as well. "Mind if I crash the night or something? Or would Sebastian like wake up and throw me out?"

"I think he's too tired to care," Chandler honestly responded before adding on. "No, no, go to sleep there. It is getting pretty late. I'll let you sleep more so beside me, but it's like...we're three boys sharing one bed so this may be a little strange to you or something."

Finn shook his head. "I've done worse stuff. I've shared a bed with a bunch of guys before. Like Blaine and Kurt and they were both gay, and Kurt was into me before, so this was cool."

"Why would you mention Kurt?" Chandler felt the colour drain from his cheeks almost instantly. He felt as if he was caught and suddenly felt sick, as if this was Finn's way of telling him to back off or else.

"Because you two are friends?" Finn now looked confused and Chandler calmed down completely. He was glad for this. He felt an immediate amount of shame attack him soon afterwards because he was with Sebastian, yet yes, he was getting too close to Finn and this situation wasn't going to help them but he can't help it. There was something about the ravenette that made the blonde melt, yet at the same time, he loved Sebastian entirely. He walked into the room and saw that Sebastian was still sitting on the edge of the bed, and looking through his phone. The brunette was shirtless and the sight of that made the ravenette flush.

"What is he doing here?" Sebastian looked angry, and Finn looked like he was just about to leave before the tall brunette sighed. "Just get in the bed, you big lug. And try not to touch my gorgeous body. Kinda hard to do this. And I'm not putting on a shirt just 'cause you're a guest or whatever. I hope you don't mind two gay guys in your bed or anything."

"It's cool," Finn though now looked uncertain, not because they were gay, but simply because Sebastian was there. The bed, however, was big enough that they can all sleep with a lot of space between them so that was a good thing. Chandler had climbed in the middle so that he was close to both of them, and Finn stayed on the far, far edge of the bedside.

Sebastian fell asleep faster than the both of them, and the blonde was still awake beforehand. "Is this really awkward for you?" he hated the thought of that.

"A little," Finn announced before adding on. "It's just that I don't want to say no just in case I look like homophobic or something. I don't know if Kurt told you but once I said some really hurtful stuff to him because he was gay, and it sort of didn't go down well. Kurt had a crush on me but he didn't like abuse me, and I know you, and I sort of know Smythe. He wouldn't do anything cheeky so..."

Chandler smiled. He would do countless of cheeky things, but he would not purposely harm Finn just because he can. He did talk to sort out a lot of situations, and he wasn't as bad as he was in high school. Back then, the blonde had found him unbearable simply because he didn't want to listen to treason. All he wanted to do was end everything with violence, but ever since the brunette was badly hurt, he had decided to talk a bit – a bit being the keyword here. He was still horrifically mysterious to Chandler, and he'd known the brunette for most of his life.

"What do you know about Sebastian?" Chandler had asked. "He's changed a lot."

Finn snorted, as if he didn't believe it, and honestly, the blonde would've been sceptic if he was in Finn's position, especially if he was aware of how Sebastian was like from before. "Like drinks a lot, has sex a lot, bullies people, assaults people, acts like he's the number one of everything sort of guy, pretty damned arrogant and...I think I covered everything. Oh, and he photoshopped a picture of me and threatened to put it on the web and stuff so every time people search my name, they find it."

"I'm sorry, honey," Chandler honestly felt bad for this, as he rubbed Finn's shoulder. "You don't have to stay in the bed. I could say you didn't have enough room or..."

"I'm too lazy to move," Finn curtly cut Chandler, turning to one side so that Chandler was facing his back. "Goodnight."

It took a few moments to realise that Finn had kicked off his shoes, but little else of what was on his body. The baggy sweater and jacket combo he was wearing was still on his body, and he hardly doubted it was that cold in the room. Chandler tried not to think about it, and his wish was granted as soon enough, he fell asleep too.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	7. Chandler's Response

7

* * *

Chandler Kiehl didn't account on waking up to find an empty bed. Usually, Sebastian slept in and from the incessant phone conversations he had with Finn, he did too – unless he was staying up until like ten or eleven am just because he decided to pop in one of his video games and Finn Hudson and video games was never a good combination as far as the blonde was concerned. He slipped out of the room to find Finn sitting on the counter, drinking tea with his legs crossed and Sebastian pouring himself a cuppa. Chandler shook his head. This was perhaps one of the strangest things he'd ever had to feast his eyes upon. He watched as Sebastian looked back up at the blonde with furrowed eyebrows. "Good morning to you too, Blondie."

Chandler didn't know what to think of it. As long as they were not tearing each other apart, things seemed good, but why weren't they tearing each other apart? He shook his head. He didn't seem to be pleased with whatever it was. "You two are getting along?" the blonde didn't mean to say it out like that, but apparently, that was how it felt like spilling out of his mouth. He flushed immediately afterwards.

Finn snorted, shaking his head. "I sort of told him his bum looks really good, and it does and he's happy now."

Oh! Chandler found himself laughing and smiling. That explained just about everything. Sebastian looked far too happy with his ass right now, and the blonde had to admit – in the jeans that Sebastian was wearing, he had a fantastic ass. "That makes sense."

"He let me touch it," Finn added on, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Chandler wanted to reclaim his own property, but Sebastian was such a flirtatious bastard. The brunette knew that allowing anyone to touch him was something that the blonde wouldn't worry about. Sebastian did it all the time, flirting with people and then allowing them to touch his body parts. The last time this happened, he was flirting with a shaggy haired college student and allowed him to touch one of Sebastian's tattoos, which was just above his hipbone. Said college student started to make moaning sounds when touching Sebastian's tattoo, and they made out a bit. Chandler honestly had no idea why their relationship was so open. Chandler had seen Sebastian have sex with so many other men, and it was okay. Sebastian just didn't like the thought of Finn being someone that Chandler was interested in.

The blonde can tell why – Chandler seemed to be interested in a deeper relationship with Finn rather than a sexual one whereas if Chandler was just interested in Finn's butt, Sebastian would've been far more lenient with the blonde's fascination with the ravenette.

"You're thinking, Chan," Sebastian said in a sang-song voice before he turned to pour himself a bowl of Cheerios. "Want some, you lug?"

Finn shook his head, and that was when Chandler started to feel queasy again. He had very rarely seen the ravenette eat, and in those times, they were only a spoonful here and there for taste testing. The ravenette shook his head, and looked away from the brunette's face. "Got tea," he announced.

"You want some sugar in your tea, idiot?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. The demeaning insults portion was just the normal for the brunette, and the ravenette seemed to have caught on towards that very quickly.

He stepped off the counter, and took a bigger gulp of the tea draining the rest of it before he shook his head. "I don't have any tea left though," he explained, only for Sebastian to roll his eyes.

"Want some more tea?" the brunette offered before adding on. "With sugar this time so it actually tastes like something?"

Finn shook his head. Chandler was thinking that maybe Finn didn't want the tea because he was offered sugar along with it, but that was absurd. The blonde was throwing things out of proportion but he couldn't help it. It just seemed to him that there was something wrong with Finn and the way Finn ate – or really, didn't eat. He wondered if he'd lost any weight in the past few weeks they'd known each other. Every time Chandler saw him, he was wearing something incessantly bulky and big and the blonde couldn't tell whether or not the boy had lost weight or just stayed the same after the gain he had experienced a while ago.

Chandler pushed it aside. He can't really be thinking about Finn's questionable eating habits now, can he? If it was that questionable and out of the normal, Sebastian would've said something, wouldn't he? Except wasn't the brunette's jeer only moments ago a sign for Chandler to worry? He didn't know. He took a deep breath, and then just as Chandler was battling with his own inner demons wondering if he was irrational or not for noting that Finn's eating habits seemed out of the blue, Sebastian's question seemed to answer his prayers.

"What kinda diet you on, Hudson?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his neck as he sat down to eat from his bowl of Cheerios. He'd only added enough milk to moisten them, and was leaning over towards the sugar dispenser only to add quite a bit of sugar in his already sweet honey Cheerios.

"Diet?" Finn looked like he was caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. "What diet?"

Sebastian laughed. "Honey, you don't have to play cute with me," he finally announced. "What kinda diet you on?"

"Just...you know," Finn murmured lightly. "A diet. Trying to eat less and that kinda jazz."

Oh! Chandler's eyes were widened now. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say, and he wanted to wait until Sebastian and Finn were done talking for him to come to a conclusion about the entire ordeal he was faced with. The blonde was aware that he jumped to conclusions rather incessantly.

Finn stared at Sebastian for a while. "How tall are you and how much do you weigh?"

"Six-foot-two," Sebastian announced without a second glance. "Seventy two kilos. And what about you, big lug?"

Chandler honestly didn't know how to work in kilos, but Finn apparently did, and he seemed shocked for a bit, trying to digest that information.

"Six-foot-three," ah, so Finn was just an inch taller than Sebastian, but oh, did it make the five-foot-nine blonde look like an underdeveloped little boy when he stood beside him. "And I'm like a hundred and five kilos, dude."

"Wow," Sebastian looked shocked, looking at Finn and assessing him with his eyes. "Wouldn't have guessed you were in that hundred zone or anything."

"Yeah," Finn's voice was a little soft. "I get that a lot. I've got like one of those big frame things, so I sort of have this spaced out body structure and stuff. I gained like fifteen kilos last month, so I'm trying to lose those and a bit more. Just want to look a bit better I guess."

Chandler didn't like the sound of that at all. Finn looked great in his opinion. Yeah, he looked big, but not 'oh go lose weight now' kind of big, and it wasn't so noticeable in Chandler's opinion. He definitely did have a spaced out frame though. He looked very average to the blonde's eyes – nothing that should be any less of him. He liked how teddy bear-like he looked like. He liked how the little pudge in his face that made him look so, so much younger than he actually was.

"Fifteen kilos in a month?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What in fuck's name were you doing? Eating yourself to death?"

Chandler's heart suddenly skipped a beat. "Sebastian!" he was angry. No, he was furious at the brunette's implications.

Finn looked completely and utterly embarrassed. "Yeah," his voice was a little light. "I did. I sort of like food a lot."

"I can tell," Sebastian snorted.

Apparently, that comment had pushed Finn a bit over the edge, and his eyes darkened slightly. "Dude, that's enough. Kinda getting on my nerves right now. I kinda know that I'm fat, no need to make me more aware of it."

"No, you're not," the blonde was drowned out by the tension in the air. Sebastian had gone through half of his bowl before he looked tired of it.

Sebastian got up to grab his bowl. An angry Chandler finally shook his head. "No, no, no! Don't!"

Sebastian shoved his bowl towards Finn. "I won't throw it out. Jesus Christ, Chan." He gave Finn the spoon straight afterwards just before he left. The ravenette looked so insulted at that point. Chandler knew that Sebastian had lived in a house where everyone was quite blunt with each other. It was something that the college student had noticed especially after he'd gone off to Sebastian's house and Jean Smythe told the blonde that he looked like a prostitute. He had gotten used to Sebastian's bluntness by now after realising that it was mostly because of how he used to live. It was a habit that he'd grown up with, albeit a horrid one at that, but Sebastian just didn't get why he shouldn't be so blunt with people all the time.

"Off to go to the salon," Sebastian announced, as he walked towards the doorway. "I want to cut off a bit of my hair from the back. What the fuck? Why is it growing?"

"I think you look cute," Chandler finally declaring, but Sebastian shook his head. Chandler knew that the brunette only liked his hair a certain length and anything above that was just grotesque in his opinion. His hair just barely grew out, but those laser sharp green eyes wanted it off already.

"You think a shark looks cute, Chan," Sebastian shut the door straight after he left. One thing that the shorter boy thought was rather interesting was the fact that Sebastian was always on time for appointments and such events, and he always seemed to dress sharply in certain occasions.

When Finn and Chandler were alone, the only thing the blonde can do was drink up the ravenette's features, how unhappy he looked sitting there, playing with the bowl of Cheerios. He'd gone from being irritated and annoyed at Sebastian's words to just being plain hurt and the blonde would be lying if he said he'd enjoyed the pain more than the anger. "Are you going to be okay?" Chandler asked before adding on. "Sebastian's been thin all his life by the way. He doesn't have to diet. He doesn't know how hard it is to diet. And he's a really blunt person—"

Finn stood up from where he sat. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to say goodbye now, Chan," and with that, turned to leave without a second glance back at the frowning blonde. "See you later I guess."

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	8. Chandler's Confession

8

* * *

Finn had been coming over more often into their apartment and Chandler loved that. He enjoyed that, and the brunette was sort of getting used to it – sort of being the keyword here. He sometimes liked it, but sometimes, he loathed it so much that he spent the time insulting the ravenette. Most of his insults were of course weight related. Hell, Chandler noted that Sebastian mentioned Finn's weight even when he was in a good mood, which made the blonde infuriated. His refusal for sex had left the brunette pissed off as well, because as far as Sebastian was concerned, it just 'proved that you have a shit tonne of feelings you shouldn't around Hudson, Chan. I'm done with that. I don't want you to bring him around just so you can stare at your eye-candy in the apartment that I'm paying for, alright?'

Chandler's way of getting out of the argument now was saying that his heart was acting funny. The blonde had been wearing a pacemaker for four years now and had to have surgery for it only next month, and even the cold-hearted Sebastian Smythe couldn't dare risk it. The blonde honestly felt horrible. His heart did act funny on those times sometimes, but he'd gotten used to it. He knew that Sebastian had gone back to pressing his head against Chandler's chest when they were asleep for most of the time, especially since if the blonde was going to have any heart palpitations – it often happened at night.

Speaking of heart condition, Finn was interested in it apparently. "So, it's okay if you use that phone? 'Cause of the current stuff."

Chandler laughed, shaking his head at Finn's question. It was so adorable before Chandler just picked up his phone, only for Finn to nod his head. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I still live a really normal life except I can't get an MRI or something like that, but I'm really okay for now. The thing is my pacemaker isn't acting properly for some reason, and they have to replace it. It's supposed to last me like ten years, but it hasn't so they're changing it to a better one. I just feel like I'd have to adjust to everything all over again and I hate the thought of that."

Fin nodded his head, finally absorbing the data before he asked, "Dude, doesn't it like bother you that your heart sort of can't function without the machine thing? I mean I don't know about pacemakers but like electronic stuff can be faulty. What if it just stops working and you die off?"

Chandler pursed his lips.

"Oh shit," Finn announced, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. That makes me sound like such an ass. I didn't want to like make you even more nervous than you are or anything."

"No, it's okay," Chandler finally announced before he explained. "I mean if I didn't have the pacemaker in me, I would be in a really bad situation right now. Like now that it's a bit out of whack, I'm sort of getting these palpitations again, and my heart rate is really low. I'm getting to the point where I do feel faint a lot of times, and I fainted last week so..."

Finn pulled the blonde's chin up just so that he was looking at him. "You didn't tell me about that," the ravenette said in a low voice.

"I guess I sort of forgot," the blonde announced, slightly glad that someone cared. Sebastian was busy for two days in a row planning this cruise trip with his Father and Chandler didn't want to interrupt him. The blonde was aware that Sebastian was going to find out eventually (he somehow always did) and that was going to make them go into another row over what the blonde felt was nothing. "When I woke up, my work called my Mother, and she sort of whisked me away for the weekend. She always thinks that feeding me and keeping me hydrated is going to make me stop fainting or something like that, so I let her. It makes her feel like she's doing something."

Finn nodded his head slowly, before pursing his lips. "You're a good person, Chandler," he declared, smiling warmly at the blonde. "Like...a really good person."

"Thank you," Chandler smiled back at him. He honestly didn't want to mention anything else. His Doctor wanted to give Chandler an ICD instead, but the blonde was against it. He didn't want something that he was unfamiliar with. Finn was right. There was no way of not worrying when he had a machine stuck to his heart, but he doubted stressing was going to make his heart condition any better.

Finn was moving around a bit before he stopped. "Hey," he paused to think for a few moments. "Don't you think it's sort of weird that Sebastian's like really always busy? Like if he disappears for three or four days, it's okay, and if stuff like that happens in my house, then—"

"Hold on," Chandler's voice was incredibly soft when he'd responded. He'd honestly never thought about it. Of course, Sebastian always told him when he was going, but he didn't realise that all of that sounded so absurd until Finn had asked him that particular question. He wasn't able to recall a time where Sebastian wasn't busy at least for six days a week. "Yeah, you're right. There's something strange about it."

Finn honestly looked like he was sorry to bring it up, or to bring Chandler to that stark realisation that he actually had no real idea of what Sebastian was doing in his spare time. Had he been blind? He was busy doing something else at their job constantly. He disappeared for hours on end, and he should've known that Sebastian actually doing something reasonable in his spare time sounded completely out of character.

The blonde would just have to confront the brunette whenever he was around. He pursed his lips tightly. "I know I make it out like Sebastian and I have the perfect relationship..."

"Yeah," Finn nodded his head.

Chandler looked down to stare at his feet, which were adorned with fuzzy purple slippers. He didn't smile like usual when he'd seen them. "We don't," he said in a curt voice. "He's loud, and obnoxious and rude and I love him but he's so arrogant and—"

"Uh, Chandler?" Finn tried to break the blonde from his rant.

However, Chandler was too far gone into his ranting. "I hate how he doesn't grow his hair out. I hate how he doesn't finish a meal and throws it out. I hate how he doesn't want to look at my face when we're having sex. I hate that he never really buys me flowers, or just takes me out without me suggesting it. I hate that he doesn't know what romance is like, and I just hate the cologne he wears. I love him. I honestly do. I can't imagine my life without him, but some things infuriate me about him. I just loathe it so much."

Finn was exceptionally pale by the end of it.

"Are you done, Chandler?" the blonde had recognised the voice nearly immediately. He should've known that Sebastian would be standing by the doorway. The brunette had the ability to enter a room without much noise, and with how the blonde was ranting, it wasn't like the taller boy had to try at all. He stood there, arms crossed over his chest. Finn looked sorry for the blonde.

"Yeah." The brunette snorted, before he turned to leave again, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. "Thought so."

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	9. Chandler's Episode

9

* * *

When Sebastian had left, the blonde felt hot tears rush to his eyes. He asked Finn to leave, though the ravenette shook his head and just stayed on the couch. Chandler honestly was exceptionally grateful because he never meant it when he told someone that they wanted them to leave. He had a fear of being alone when he needed someone to be there. Finn sat down beside Chandler and massaged his shoulders, which made the blonde chortle here and there because the ravenette was at a loss for what to do.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked, wiping away some of the tears that had fallen, but a bit more soon fell afterwards. He sniffed, as he looked back at the ravenette with bloodshot eyes.

Finn shrugged before adding on. "I don't know. It just manages to calm Kurt down when he's crying, so I thought why not?"

Chandler chuckled, shaking his head, and looked away from the ravenette's face. "Does it calm him down when he's crying or when he's angry?"

"Oh, angry," Finn's cheeks were clouded with colour before he added on. Chandler thought so. The tall male was running his fingers through his short jet black hair before he explained it further. "Kurt doesn't like anyone in the room when he's crying. He just locks it and cries all on his own then he's pissed that we left him alone for so long and stuff like that. It's weird with Kurt, but yeah, I thought you still needed to calm down."

Finn laughed, and then added on. "I'm dumb, alright?"

The boy's logic may not have been the most perfect, but it still made the blonde smile, which made him automatically feel a bit better. "Okay, I think I need to be alone now. Not because you weren't making me feel better, but I want to just some tea, and I feel really exhausted. I'm going to nap for a bit."

Finn nodded his head, before he stood up ever so slowly. The blonde found it odd that the ravenette was staring at him like he was an endangered species. Did he really look like a wreck? Chandler stood up, feeling an ache in his back and when that tingling in his spine came, he realised that his fatigue was only to warn him for what was coming. Syncope. He looked up at Finn, whom was still standing there.

"You okay?" the ravenette asked, voice a little softer than usual. "Dude, if there's something wrong with you because of that pacemaker thing, I should call like Sebastian. Even if he's pissed off at you or something, I don't think he's that cruel that he won't give a damn if you're getting sick because your pacemaker is out of whack."

No, he wouldn't, Chandler knew this, but he also did not want to face the brunette just yet, and he was sure the same can be said for Sebastian. He did not want them to be together in the room just yet. He needed space. They both did, and for now, he had to just make sure Finn left before he fainted. If he fainted. Maybe he just needed a little sugar. He logically knew that his fainting was not food-related, or dehydration-related, but if he was dehydrated and needed some sort of sugar in his system then it would definitely ensure him fainting. Maybe he can hold off the episode whilst Finn was here.

Logic be damned for one. He turned to the kettle. He found it hard to say that something was wrong with him, because as far as he was concerned, there was nothing wrong with him. Yes, he fainted a bit here and there. Yes, he got more tired than usual very quickly on task. Yes, his heart had palpitations, but it was nothing compared to how bad it used to be and that was all that mattered to the blonde for now. If it wasn't as bad as usual, then it didn't need the same attention as usual.

"Don't pull a Kurt on me," the ravenette said by the doorway. "I'm staying."

Chandler shook his head. "Please leave," he declared. He wanted to sit down whilst making his tea, but that would look even more suspicious than usual. He sat down on a chair, staring at Finn for a few moments. It wouldn't be so weird if he asked Finn to turn on the kettle for him when he'd told him to leave only seconds ago? The blonde had decided that it must not be that strange, as he placed his elbow on the table. "Can you put the kettle on for me?"

Finn seemed to be overjoyed at the simple order that the blonde had given him. He walked towards the kettle, and watching the water boil before looking for a cup. "What mug do you want?"

The college student was more than enthusiastic at the question. To Sebastian, cups were cups so he was used to the fact that when his other half made him some tea, he'd use just about the first one his eyes caught sight on which was often a plain white mug that the blonde didn't like at all. "Striped one," Chandler perked up. "It has this really cute picture of a baby chick on it."

"Found it," Finn got his cup out of the cupboard before offering a brilliant smile. "Milk?" when he saw Chandler jerk his head in agreement, he added on. "A lot or a little?"

"A lot," Chandler stressed on that point, watching Finn turn off the kettle, place the cup on the counter and went fishing for milk. "Oh! And the two percent stuff, please!"

Finn came back with the milk in one hand, grabbing the cup only to place it in front of the blonde as he filled it with milk. Just as a good portion of the cup, the blonde gestured for the ravenette to stop adding milk to the cup. "That's a lot of milk," Finn commented, before taking the cup to add the tea bag and the hot water.

"Yeah," the older male nodded his head before rubbing his neck and smiling warmly at the ravenette. "I like it really milky."

"My Mother's like that," Finn announced, before placing the cup in front of the blonde after he was done with it. Chandler reached over for the sugar dispenser adding three heaped teaspoons in his little cup before stirring it in. "Yes, I also like to have enough sugar in it to make a cake."

Finn snorted, shaking his head. "I get that," he finally announced, sitting on his chair, before crossing his leg over his other one. The blonde was more than a bit aware of those dark brown eyes watching him take sips of the smooth liquid. It was warm, and it filled him rather nicely. That faint feeling didn't leave however. "Lead me out the door?"

Chandler hated him for asking him for that, but he was aware that the brown-eyed boy definitely was thinking about how off the blonde looked or acted like, one of them. He definitely was suspicious about the state of Chandler's health, which made him stand up from his position and nod towards the blonde. Chandler sighed, putting the cup down and standing up. He was immediately overwhelmed by dizziness, but managed to walk towards the doorway. Finn followed him from behind quite nicely. The blonde was losing quite a huge chunk of his vision, and his spine was still tingling.

Chandler noted that his knees were quivering, and he hoped that it wasn't as obvious to him as to Finn that he was not supposed to be standing at all. "Help," the blonde wheezed out just as his knees gave away, falling backwards. Chandler was immediately caught by Finn's arms. They were quite strong actually, and the blonde had a few seconds of enjoying the comfort of those warm arms around him before the blackness took over.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	10. Chandler's Awakening

10

* * *

Chandler Kiehl thought that he'd only passed out for a few seconds, but when he woke up and turned to his side, he realised that he'd been out for a near four hours. He groaned, shaking his head. This was absolutely mortifying as far as he was concerned. Almost immediately, in his cloudy surprise, he remembered that Finn had caught him. He remembered how it felt like in those strong arms and suddenly felt like a tired child whom couldn't stay awake for the whole of a car trip back home. He drowned out the landscape around him as he focused on the clock that was right in front of him.

"Chandler." That voice – the blonde turned around to find Sebastian sitting down beside him. He had a game console in his hands, which made Chandler sit up to find Finn sitting on the ground with the other console in his hands, looking up at the blonde with concerned eyes. He looked apologetic, and the blonde can tell why – for calling Sebastian. "Chan, you okay?"

The blonde looked up at the concerned brunette, before nodding his head. "I thought you were angry at me," the shorter boy finally decided to say.

Sebastian snorted, before returning to his game. Chandler saw that they were playing some sort of car game. "Never too angry to save my sexy little damsel in distress," he winked towards the blonde. The humour had left Sebastian's face straight after the wink, and he looked deadpanned. "No, but seriously, Chan, I was as scared as shit. I never know if you're dead or alive when shit like this happens."

"Well, if I have a pulse, there's a good chance I'm alive," the blonde offered him a smile.

"Getting cheeky, aren't we?" the brunette answered. Chandler suddenly noticed how much of a mess Sebastian was. He looked like he struggled to get into his clothes. His t-shirt was a pirate-themed one that he hadn't worn in three years, and his jeans were those faded ones that Chandler loathed because of the holes that decked them. The blonde felt the brunette slither his hand across the older boy's shoulder only for the narcissistic male to lean down to press his lips against Chandler's own. Chandler responded rather quickly, tilting his head as Sebastian's hand found its way to Chandler's neck, massaging it during their kiss. Sebastian was soft during their kiss, which was unusual for the blonde.

"Dudes," Finn's voice made them break out of the kiss. "That's like teasing me."

"Want a kiss, Hudson?" Sebastian snorted, only for the ravenette's cheeks to colour almost immediately. "I thought you were as straight as they come. What happened to that?"

"Grew up," Finn shrugged. "I guess sexuality is sort of weird, and hard. Like if a really hot chick and a really good looking dude walked together, I'd still notice the chick more but it's not like I won't notice the dude. I don't know."

Chandler remembered that one time that Finn said that he wanted to kiss a boy. Sebastian was here. He technically could, so that was what happened, he moved a bit close to the edge of his bed so that he was staring at Finn for the longest of time. He slipped down so that he was sitting next to the ravenette.

"Hey, Chan, buddy, you're not feeling weak or anything still are you?" Finn asked, still sceptical about the blonde moving on and about only a bit after he'd woken up from the syncope he was faced with. The blonde was sure he was fine though. Usually, he woke up feeling only a bit ditzy and tired, which was usually medicated by sugar (thanks to his Mother) and a bit of moving around, but he wasn't too worried about it. It had happened before, and this was one of the days where it was less horrible than usual, so he was grateful for that. His pacemaker must not be that horrific of a condition then.

"No, no, I'm alright," the blonde said.

Sebastian decided to decipher Chandler's intent towards the ravenette before the blonde can explain things. "He wants to have a hardcore making out session with you," he murmured before offering a smirk. "Don't worry. I won't wave the wand of jealousy but I'm next."

"Okay," Chandler was a bit hesitant about Sebastian wanting to kiss Finn but as long as he was Finn's first kiss with a boy, he didn't care. "Are you okay?"

The ravenette nodded his head, though he looked a little pale. "Wait, am I the chick or are you the chick?" he flushed immediately after the question. "Sorry, that's probably offensive, but like, where do I put my hands and do I lean down or are you going to—"

Chandler had sat on his knees, making him a bit taller than the sitting Finn as he pulled the ravenette's chin up only to cup his cheek before he leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was at first demanding, but then a bit softer. Finn's hands had drifted towards the blonde's waist. The ravenette's lips trailed down to Chandler's neck, where the ravenette blushed and pulled away.

"You can fuck him in the ass you know," Sebastian muttered before he added on. "I won't mind. Come up here, you big lug. Give us a kiss."

Chandler was still trying to recover from how soft Finn's lips were, how moist they were, how awkward and gentle he was kissing back – it was absolutely adorable. He watched as Finn moved upwards towards Sebastian, and he wasn't even jealous. He just wanted to see it for himself in all honesty. He watched as Sebastian placed his hand on Finn's shoulder before he leaned in closer to kiss him. Finn seemed to be more invested in this kiss than their own, which Chandler can understand. Sebastian was an amazing kisser and it didn't really mean a thing.

When they broke their kiss, Chandler was fine with it – that was until Sebastian started lunging for the ravenette's lips again. That was when the blonde didn't feel anything but instant queasiness because the brunette was doing it on purpose.

Sebastian had pulled back from Finn soon afterwards. "What you think?"

"Wow," Chandler felt sicker instantly, but saw Finn shake his head. "I still think I like Chandler's more because like I know him better and stuff."

That comment made Chandler fly over to the moon and back. He felt a sense of enlightenment wash over him, as his eyes widened and he found himself flashing a toothy grin towards the ravenette. Chandler then noticed that Finn had leaned closer to Sebastian when he was kissing him, and thus, his shirt slid upwards. He can see his smooth, pale skin and he quickly felt overwhelmed by how adorable Finn's tummy was. He had baby fat spilling over his jeans, and it was just too cute. It also put the blonde's mind at ease. For one, he realised that Finn must be an unsuccessful dieter. This made him sit down beside the two, with Sebastian rolling his eyes. "Whatever." The brunette then shifted in his position. "You staying at our house, Hudson, or leaving?"

"Can I stay for a while? Like...I'll explain later, but like...a _while_. A few weeks being a while sort of thing," and before Sebastian can say anything, all Chandler can do was nod his head towards the ravenette before flashing another smile.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	11. Chandler's Concern

11

* * *

After the syncope episode, Sebastian hadn't been leaving the household without Chandler, and that was only because they worked the same shifts. Chandler thought that him stumbling across him and Finn meant something as well. The blonde wanted to figure out what Sebastian was actually doing in his spare time, and if he knew the brunette well, this streak of staying at home won't last forever, and he'd go back to their normal schedules. The blonde planned on tracking him or spying on him this time, because beyond curiosity, he was suddenly concerned with just what Sebastian was doing in his spare time.

However, before that, he was planning on confronting him but there was no way of confronting him without sounding like a complete jerk, so Chandler kept his mouth shut for the most bit and hoped that when the time came, he'd say something. Now, as for Finn staying with them for the last few weeks, the thought of that made Chandler feel sicker than usual. The ravenette was not joking about his insane schedule. He came home at around two from his assisting Mr Schue job, and stayed there for two hours before heading off to Jean Smythe's organisation for a job. Both his jobs from what the blonde can remember were menial. The first one involved him grading papers, and filing things in cabinets, and the second one involved him assorting letters, and filing reports as well. The only good thing about Finn's job was that if the filing was light that day, he can get off of work surprisingly early, and be back from work in a 'mere' four or five hours.

That morning, Chandler had just been changing the sheets on their bed. He was surprised that Sebastian was out of the bed earlier than noon. Finn had gone off to work long before the blonde woke up, and he found himself stripping the sheets until he found something odd – a small wad of cash stuffed underneath the mattress. Chandler had pulled the money from the mattress just to stare at it for a while. He then realised that this was simple a sample when he lifted the mattress and realised that there were huge bundles of these practically littering their bedside.

"That's mine," Chandler was startled, and looked up to meet Sebastian's face.

"Why is there money under the mattress?" the blonde asked, voice a little higher than normal. "What are you hiding from me?"

Chandler just realised how impatient he was getting when he spat out his other statement. The brunette seemed to be angry, as if the blonde was testing his patience already, as if Chandler could never understand the hardships of Sebastian Smythe's life. The blonde suddenly felt angry, spitefully so. He wanted to tear off Sebastian's face for one. He suddenly hated everything about that face that he loved so much – he had his eyes, his nose, that little smirk that rested on that arrogant face. He loathed it. The loathing only lasted for a few seconds, as it normally did when the blonde was angry. He just had an inability to hate Sebastian – but the brunette didn't have to know that.

"Come on, Chan. It doesn't matter," the brunette announced before adding on. "You trust me, don't you?"

Chandler shook his head, and he'd never meant anything more in his lifetime. "No," he finally announced. "No, no, I don't trust you anymore."

Sebastian looked honestly shocked, as if he was slapped by the blonde. The shorter boy shook his head as if to emphasise on his point before adding on. "Where are you really when you disappear off to for most of the day? Sebastian, you don't work. I'm sorry but I refuse to believe that you're out of the house working for like most of the day and most of the night too. You come back home at three or four am, and don't mind waking up again. If you really were working, you'd be complaining."

Sebastian stared at Chandler as if the blonde was insane, before he snorted. "Just trust me."

"No. _Explain_."

Those frosty green eyes took a dark turn rather quickly. Sebastian looked down at his feet for a few moments. Chandler Kiehl had always thought that Sebastian definitely looked like his soft-featured Mother, but suddenly, when his eyes had darkened and he glared down at the ground, he looked like a picture perfect copy of his Father, the very Jean Smythe that brought fear to the little blonde's heart.

"It's not in my place to tell," Sebastian finally spat out, voice filled with venom.

Chandler shook his head. "I don't believe that," he responded just as forcefully.

Sebastian sat down on the edge of his bedside before he sighed and offered his phone to Chandler. The blonde had finally taken the brunette's phone – this usually was hard as Sebastian walked around with his phone glued to his hand at all times. Chandler had checked the last calls that Sebastian had made – they were all to his twin brother actually. Thomas. The only name that Chandler can remember as Sebastian's brother in the long list of brothers the brunette had. He looked at the text messages, and they were all scheduled meetings. Chandler can remember Sebastian being out at those times. They all seemed so planned, but why would Thomas need Sebastian around so much all the time?

The thought made the blonde feel sick.

"Thomas is in deep corporate crisis. The company he's merged with – they found out that they are also a drug operation, and by drug, yeah, I mean the general illegal shit – crack and coke and whatever," Sebastian finally announced before adding on. "What happened is that Thomas' competitors think that Thomas is also part of the whole drug operation, and then they roped me and my brothers with it too because we've all had a history of drug abuse. Me more than anyone else. The money you see there is me taking out money from my bank account because Tommy's as broke as fuck, so that we can arrange for him to just run off and we can fake his death or something."

"Fake his death?" Chandler repeated, eyes wide.

"You never dealt with people like this, Chan!" Sebastian argued almost immediately, standing up from his position. It seemed as with every ticking second, Sebastian resembled more like his Father. "You don't know the kind of power they have. They don't care about lives. It's all about the money, and they've been trying to take down my brother's cooperation for a long time, and they'd do it. This would mean that drug dealers that were partners with Tommy's partners would be looking out for him. Revenge, Chan, revenge is a disgusting thing, and you don't get that. Yes, fake his death."

Sebastian's eyes darkened again and he was looking down at his feet. The room fell into silence and a tentative Chandler moved towards Sebastian. "Are you ever going to see Tommy again, Sebastian?"

Sebastian met the blonde's eyes, and it was then that Chandler was rendered shocked again. All resemblance to his Father had ebbed away in seconds. The brunette's soft features were back. Chandler didn't need an answer anymore, as he moved towards the brunette only to wrap his arm around Sebastian's waist just to pull him closer. The brunette leaned down to place his head against the blonde's shoulder. Chandler still didn't believe that was the only choice they had...it sounded too drastic, but it must be a harder situation than Sebastian was panning it out to be. He knew Sebastian like the back of his hand, and the brunette would never be okay with such a drastic consequence unless it was the only solution. That scared Chandler, so how was the situation actually like?

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	12. Chandler's Want

12

* * *

Sebastian didn't disappear off to nowhere when he made the call this time, and for one, Chandler honestly wished he'd leave the room. Sometimes, he just had a vague outline of how violent Sebastian can get, but when he was threatening on his phone, he just sounded like one of those corporate arrogant bastards. He knew that wasn't true, and Sebastian wouldn't use that voice unless he had to. He was aware of that more so because once he was at Sebastian's house and they'd caught Jean on the phone making a deal. When Chandler was petrified, Sebastian had explained that he wouldn't waste his breath unless he had to make a point.

When Sebastian got the call out of the way, he paused for a few moments to offer a smile towards Chandler. It was amazing and scary how Sebastian's facial expressions could change depending on whom he was talking to, how he practically looked like a different person entirely based on his emotion. The blonde had scurried his way towards the brunette, only for Sebastian to wrap his arms around Chandler's waist.

"It's settled, babe," Sebastian finally announced, before leaning down to peck the blonde's cheek. "I can finally fucking sleep at night."

The blonde was a little apprehensive still about the plans before he asked. "Where are you sending Tommy off to? I mean—Paris would be obvious, but..."

"Germany. New name, new passport, new identity actually," Sebastian announced, shaking his head. "The short bastard better make the best of this shit, or I'll hurt him. If he manages to get towards stupid stuff like this, I will just..."

There was an adamant knock on the door, and the brunette looked over at Chandler. The blonde flushed. He'd forgotten that Finn had lived asked to live with them, and the blonde had said yes. Sebastian wandered off towards the door, opened it up only to see Finn standing there, holding a few plastic folders that were crammed with papers, and the other one was holding a Starbucks coffee cup. From the handwriting, the blonde can recall it to be Rita. This meant that Finn had just recently stopped by the coffee shop. The blonde had their working hours memorised, and Rita's started around an hour ago.

"Want some help with your avalanche of papers there, Hudson?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow as Finn flushed lightly, before nodding his head and offering his files towards the brunette.

The ravenette smiled weakly towards them. "So, what are you doing? Talking about the whole corporate mess your twin bro landed himself in?"

Chandler's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets and he came up with the worst possible conclusions in the universe. That Sebastian told Finn and didn't tell him because he trusted the ravenette he loathed more. He felt a sinking feeling form in his stomach already.

The brunette started to blush and noted Chandler's facial expression only to explain. "He caught me when I was drunk, and I'm a chatter-fucking-box when I'm drunk."

"Oh," the blonde finally laughed. He was relieved. He was so relieved that the situation he made up in his mind wasn't at all the situation at hand. He did know for a fact that Sebastian said just about anything that came to mind when he was drunk now that he thought about it. He should remember that piece of information for future references. "Sorry, I just thought something else."

The brunette knew what Chandler was thinking – the blonde knew it – but Sebastian decided to roll his eyes and forget about it. This particular trait about the arrogant male was something that Chandler liked, because anything that Sebastian pushed away were sources of possible rows that the brunette didn't feel like getting into at all.

"So, Hudson, what are you doing home so early? It's one pm, and you look like you're winding down and not getting ready for the job that my Dad got you."

"Yeah," Finn announced before nodding his head. "He gave me like the day off, said something about arrangements and stuff like that and he's apparently not in need of my amazing services." He said the last bit with a grin.

"So all three of us are here, huh?" Sebastian asked, shaking his head. Chandler had just realised that they were all crammed in a room together, and none of them quite had something to do that afternoon. Chandler was aware that Finn had to leave come evening to go to his parents, and the blonde was going to go with him even though he was sure that the ravenette did not tell his Mother that he was bringing a guest. "Liquor time."

"No," Chandler gave a glare towards the brunette. "Haven't you done enough? You got me drunk on pasta yesterday!"

Finn had collapsed into laughter soon afterwards, and the brunette just shrugged mindlessly. "Chan, sweetie, I know people cook in alcohol just to get flavours out and whatever, but what the fuck—really? I used a pint of vodka and I wasn't going to let it all evaporate." Sebastian snorted, and then added on. "Oh, and the sauce had vodka in it too. It was the perfect meal, babe. You just don't have the alcoholic tolerance to get through with it without puking on my carpet at three am."

"Horrible romantic dinner," Chandler shook his head, before sitting down beside Finn. "Never trust Sebastian to cook. Last time he got me _high_."

"You looked happy," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders before adding on. "Honey, it's a brownie that I made. What the hell do you expect?"

"Pot brownies!" Finn called out enthusiastically, and Chandler just about melted. He was just so adorable that the blonde was unable to handle all the cuteness in the room. The brown-eyed ravenette was still grinning a few seconds afterwards before the smile disappeared completely. The blonde was completely transfixed on the ravenette's face. He honestly hadn't had enough time to pay attention to the ravenette in the past week and a half, and right now, he felt a true sense of guilt. "Chan? You look a little pale."

"Fuck," Sebastian just about dived towards the blonde, automatically placing one hand on the blonde's shoulder and the other one to his chest. "Oh no, this isn't one of his 'my pacemaker is out of whack' moments. This is one of his 'a negative emotion is killing me' moments."

Chandler was honestly shocked at how the brunette can decipher him like a chemistry lab report. "I feel guilty because I haven't been paying attention to Finn for a while," he finally announced the reason for being caught in one of his trances.

"Dude, it's cool," Finn finally announced, shaking his head and offering a very quick smile before he nodded his head at the blonde. "It's not like we're like together or anything. You don't have to pretend I exist if you don't want me to, just like how I pretend that Blaine didn't exist when Kurt had him over and stuff."

Chandler swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted them to be together. That was the problem. He liked their little setting now – yes, Finn could do with less work, but he liked the way the ravenette had the ability to make the world look more colourful, sharper, more amazing to live in. He loved wanting to wake up when he went to sleep just because he wanted to see the ravenette before his day began. He loved how finally; dreaming senselessly could not come up to par with the reality he seemed to build up. He knew this feeling because he felt it with Sebastian, but he also felt it with Finn. There was something tying them closely together, binding them and the blonde felt immensely remorseful because he felt like he had to choose.

"He wants it," Sebastian finally announced and Chandler's heart skipped a beat. "He wants you to be together."

"Isn't that sort of weird?" Finn finally announced, shaking his head. "Does this mean like all three of us have to be together?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Look, Hudson, I'm not that fond of you, but hey, if it makes him happy, why not? Besides, it's not like his obsession with you is going to go away any time soon. Trust me, he's been pinning after you like I've been pinning after that champagne bottle on the upper cupboard. You in or you out?"

Chandler was honestly both flattered and humiliated at once. His cheeks were red from all the heat that had rushed in his face. He didn't know whether to be happy or ashamed, and Finn looked like he just had a test slapped in front of him on the desk. He nodded his head ever so slowly and then smiled warmly at Chandler.

"In I guess," he finally said, before furrowing his eyebrows. "Dudes, wait, when I say in, does that mean that you both are going to shove it in my ass right now or...?"

Chandler laughed. Finn was just adorable. Sebastian gave him a wink. Finn took a deep breath. "It's cool, but you guys have to like tell my parents and Chan and I are going to dinner tonight, so I guess you can come with."

Sebastian snorted. "What a dream you managed to set your eyes on, Blondie," he announced to Chandler before shaking his head. "Meeting the parents already and we're only five seconds in this relationship. I'm fucking doomed."

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


End file.
